In the filtering of a slurry, particularly in the oil industry, there is a constant need to reduce the liquid content of the solid discharge, eg of the drilling mud. Since much of this discharge contains oil contaminants, there is an ever increasing danger (in the present ecological climate of opinion) of polluting the environment with such discharges.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a filtering screen assembly which reduces the liquid content in the discharge.